femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder)
Lord Dominator is the main antagonist of the second season of Wander Over Yonder, ''replacing Lord Hater. She is the former lead in the Galactic Villain Leaderboard. She takes pride in her mayhem the same way a bully enjoys messing with nerdy kids, and, to Dominator, the whole galaxy is ''full of nerdy kids. Background Personality While in her masculine armour, Dominator is a silent, intimidating figure that is dreaded in the galaxy not only for her army and strength, but because she managed to become the greatest villain in the galaxy in record time. In the rare times she speaks while wearing the armour, her voice is deep and course. When not in her armour, however, Dominator seems to be a highly upbeat and energetic woman, getting overexcited about doing evil things and which destructive weapons to use. However, this should never be mistaken for anything less than evil and cruel. She is also manipulative, and will sometimes pretend to be attracted to Lord Hater to trick him; however, she finds him highly obnoxious and weak in comparison to her. In My Fair Hatey ''it is revealed she does not want to take over the galaxy, but rather destroy it. She herself states her motives as being because she finds it thrilling to destroy planets and watch people suffer as she crushes their hopes and dreams. She also states she's "always had a weakness for barrenness and bleakness." In the same episode, she manages to force all of the villains except Hater to surrender to her, and then she takes them prisoner. In ''The Night Out, it turns out that her understanding on friendship is actually a foreign concept to her, believing it to be another word for subservience, and that her own social skills are poorly developed. This carries to the extent that the closest beings she considers to be friends are her own robots, who are evidently not exciting company. This was also carried through the series finale "The End of the Galaxy" when Dominator successfully destroyed nearly all the planets in the galaxy only to fall into depression when there was nothing left to destroy. When Lord Hater manages to wound her, Wander is able to see that she is really lonely and lacks companionship because of her environment, thus making her cruel because destruction is the only thing that gives her thrill. Despite this insight, Dominator still denies friendship and goodness due to her views of it as weakness. Physical Appearance Lord Dominator appears to be a female human-like character covered with green skin with a white hair, her eyes' sclera is coloured in pink topped with a head-armour which can be covered by a mask that changes her voice, and giant yellow thunder-like horns. She wears a T-shirt which is black and has a melting heart accommodated with the spikes can be seen on her shoulders, a gloves which are the same to Lord Hater's, a black long skirt with thigh high split, a sock which is similar to Wander's, so as its shoe. The whole appearance can transform into a big cloak covering her whole body changing her arms colour and size so as its gloves. Powers Magma Manipulation Dominator's most prominent ability is her power over lava, being able to generate it from her body to fire as projectiles, shape it into different weapons, or change into her battle form at will. Her ship is equipped with a specialized drill that mines lava directly from a planet's core to serve as fuel or material with which to manufacture her minions in on-board factories. Optic Beam During the fight for the Ring of Invincibility, she demonstrated the ability to fire an energy wave from her visor powerful enough to vaporize Hater's ship in one shot. Ice Manipulation ''' Following the events of "My Fair Hatey," Dominator gained the power over ice and snow. She acquired these powers when Peepers attempted to destroy her ship's core with the frostonium Ray, not knowing that this would backfire. She still keeps her fire and lava powers and uses them in conjunction with this ability, making her twice as powerful. As of "The End of the Galaxy," she has become proficient in its use, shown when she created an ice sculpture decoy of Sylvia before immobilizing Wander in ice. Weaknesses Her abilities appear to be tied to her armour. While disguised as "D" in "The Night Out", she could not use her normal lava powers, but was still strong and agile enough to hold her own in a fight. As revealed in "The Flower," Dominator is not immune to common allergens or diseases. When the flower in question sprayed pollen in her face, Dominator began to sneeze uncontrollably, buying Wander and Sylvia time to escape. Relationships '''Lord Hater Lord Hater became jealous over Lord Dominator's ship and all of her weapons, powers, and minions, and tried to defeat her, but was forced to escape with Wander, Sylvia and Peepers. He hoped to defeat her and reclaim the title of "Greatest in the Galaxy". During an all-out battle royale of villains for a powerful "Ring of Invincibility", Hater faced Dominator again, not knowing that not only was the ring made of candy, but it was meant to be a plan to hook both villains up by Wander who discovers that the latter is a girl. Hater did not know of Dominator's true identity until he successfully knocked off her helmet. Despite being defeated a second time, he has been madly in love with her ever since. Unfortunately for Hater, this love is unrequited, as Dominator does not feel the same way about him. Although Dominator lacks interest in Hater, she enjoys messing with him, using his crush on her to blindly manipulate him. She even pretends to be attracted to him in "The New Toy" in order to trick him into letting her drive his battle vehicle, the H.A.T.E.R.V. After the events of My Fair Hatey, he has a grudge against her for breaking his heart. Wander Wander tries to make friends with Lord Dominator in the episode, "The Greater Hater." However, he was constantly ignored or tossed aside while she continues her attack on a planet Lord Hater was planning to conquer. Wander took it as if Lord Dominator didn't want to be his friend. After Wander found out Dominator was a girl, he made it his goal to get Hater and Dominator together. He hoped if they would fall in love, their love would cancel out all of their evil, resulting with the two of them raising a happy family. It all proved to be wrong in "My Fair Hatey". Emperor Awesome In "The Rival", Lord Dominator invited Awesome onto her ship so he could show her a secret weapon, and so Emperor Awesome could woo her. However, the secret weapon was really just Awesome's muscular body, of which he hoped would woo her. She pretended to like it, but she touched him with her lava glove and trapped him in rock before kicking him off her ship and blasting him. Initially, it was speculated as to whether or not Dominator killed him; however, as it turned out she was holding Emperor Awesome prisoner. In "The Bad Neighbors", it has been proven that he had escaped her ship, but now shows signs of PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) as he can't even say her name without getting freaked out. Sylvia Sylvia is an enemy of Dominator and usually has no qualms about fighting against her, perfectly willing to end her reign of terror in "My Fair Hatey". In "The Night Out", however, Dominator encountered Sylvia while visiting a karaoke bar in disguise and struck up a friendship with the Zbornak, starting a bar fight in the process. After a fun-filled chase through the city, however, their friendship ended when Dominator refused to apologize to the bar's owner, attempted to seize control of his criminal empire, then refused to save Sylvia from the owner's carnivorous pit monster (believing friendship to be another word for obedience), reverting to their usual antagonistic relationship. In "The Flower", Dominator feigned forgetting Sylvia's name before attempting to destroy her, and in "The End of the Galaxy," Dominator destroyed an ice sculpture of Sylvia to lure Wander out of hiding, then proceeded to mock him for it. She really didn't care for Sylvia even when she had fun hanging with her, showing that she was able to kill her with the drill if it wasn't for Hater's intervention. Appearances Season 1 * "The Rider" (Animatic only) Season 2 * "The Greater Hater" (First appearance) * "The Big Day" (Mentioned only) * "The Boy Wander" (Mentioned only) * "The Axe" (Mentioned only) * "The It" (Pictured only) * "The Rager" (Pictured only) * "The Good Bad Guy" (Pictured only) * "The Battle Royale" * "The Matchmaker" * "The New Toy" * "The Eye on the Skull Ship" (Mentioned only) * "The Secret Planet" (Mentioned only) * "The Bad Hatter" (Mentioned only) * "The Show Stopper" * "The Cartoon" * "The Bot" * "The Family Reunion" (Pictured only) * "The Rival" * "My Fair Hatey" * "The Legend" (Pictured only) * "The Bad Neighbors" (Mentioned only) * "The Party Poopers" (Mentioned only) * "The Hot Shot" (Mentioned only) * "The Night Out" * "The Search for Captain Tim" (Mentioned only) * "The Heebie Jeebies" (Mentioned only) * "The Sick Day" (Mentioned only) * "The Sky Guy" (Mentioned only) * "The Robomechabotatron" * "The Flower" * "The End of the Galaxy" (final appearance) Trivia * She has been called "A better hater than Hater", by series creator Craig McCracken. * Her goal is to destroy all planets in the galaxy instead of ruling them. * In The Flower, she is revealed to have hay fever. * Frank Angones, story editor on both Wander Over Yonder and the DuckTales reboot, has stated that had the producers allowed it, he would have been glad to feature Dominator in DuckTales. * Her disguised form can be seen as a silhouette in the animatic of "The Rider". * Craig McCracken confirmed on Twitter that her disguised form will be voiced by Fred Tatasciore, then later confirmed on Tumblr that her real form will be voiced by Noel Wells. * Major Threat was originally a potential name for Lord Dominator but was deemed too "jokey". The name was later used for another character.3 * According to Francisco Angones, Dominator uses the title of "Lord" instead of "Lady" because she likes to mess with people, and the reason her outfit resembles Lord Hater's was to irritate him as well, which was shown to have worked in her first episode, where Lord Hater was clearly angered by her copying his look. * Similar to Lord Hater for having lightning powers, she has lava powers and can use her hands to turn into stuff. * She, along with Dr. Screwball Jones, Mandrake the Malfeasant, Ryder and most of the competitors in the galaxy, is one of the few characters that Wander has been unable to befriend. * She held every other villain in the galaxy prisoner except for Lord Hater and his army, as revealed in My Fair Hatey. However, according to Francisco Angones, they escaped with the Watchdogs at the end. * In My Fair Hatey, it was revealed that instead of conquering the galaxy, her goal was to destroy it. * In "The End of the Galaxy, it's revealed that the reason why she's so evil and devious is because she's lonely and doesn't have any friends. * In The Night Out, it shows that she temporarily finds a friend in Sylvia, but pushes her friend away because how she loves to cause pain and destruction. She saw a friend as someone who will do whatever she says. She currently doesn't care about the concept of friendship or at least does not fully understand it, while still longing for companionship. Gallery Videos Category:2010s Category:Alien Category:Bully Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Leather Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:The Vamp Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Villain Song Category:Western Animation Villainess